


And Quote Unquote "You"

by Somethin_Strange



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Is Dead, Demonic Possession, Dreams and Nightmares, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Stan Pines is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethin_Strange/pseuds/Somethin_Strange
Summary: Ford wakes up in the Fearamid to a Stanley who isn't and a situation that isn't what it seems.Night terrors aboard the Stan O'War are always...well, not exactly FUN per say.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines, NOT ST/NCEST
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	And Quote Unquote "You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone at 1 AM! All of this is written at 1 AM so set your standards accordingly.

The gold plating slowly melted off of Ford, letting him blink awake. For some reason he couldn’t move, so he started looking desperately at his surroundings.  
Still in the Fearamid, that’s bad. But Bill didn’t seem to be anywhere? The only other being he could see was-  
“Stanley?”  
Ford called out to his brother, who was facing away from him.  
“I’m sorry, Sixer.”  
Those three words were spoken so softly, but they felt loud. Dread started to creep up Ford’s veins.  
“Stanley, what do you mean? Why are you here?”  
Stan still didn’t turn around.  
“I played my last chip, huh Pointdexter.” Stan said. There was something slightly off about the way he talked. “You can go be with the kids now.”  
“Stanley, I don’t understand.”  
Ford was trying to remain calm, but something was wrong, something was WRONG-  
“Bill won’t be bothering you again.”  
The scientist went to speak, but his brother cut him off.  
“Neither will Stan.”  
A spike of fear shot through the older twin’s system, almost suffocating him.  
“Stanley, what are you talking about? Please turn around.”  
Stan laughed a strange, unnatural laugh that had Ford fighting to run up to him.  
“You don’t get it, do you Sixer? Hilarious.”  
Ford struggled harder, desperate to get to his twin.  
“Lee?”

Stan turned around. He was smiling way to big, and it looked like it hurt.  
“Not anymore~.” The conman opened his eyes.  
They were yellow.

Ford woke up screaming.  
“STANLEY-!”  
The dark was oppressive around him, the cold seeping into the scientist’s fear.  
The lights suddenly flicked on.  
“Hey, hey, Sixer, what’s wrong?”  
Ford’s head shot up. _Stanley_. He looked worried and caring and HUMAN and his eyes were _brown, not yellow_.  
“Stanley, oh god...Oh god…” Ford clung to his twin.  
“Bad dreams?” Stanley prompted, to which Ford nodded his head. “Would you like to talk about it?”  
Ford hesitated before shaking his head.  
“Ok. Just know this, okay bro? Bill Cipher is dead.”  
“B-bill Cipher is dead.” Ford repeated shakily.  
“You’re safe, okay? He’s gone.” Stanley held Ford as he shook. “He’s gone and he’s not coming back.”  
Ford nodded.  
“O-ok. Ok.” The scientist looked up as he stammered, checking his twin’s eyes again.  
Not yellow.  
They sat there together in comfortable silence, listening to the waves hit against the side of the boat.  
And slowly, both of them fell back asleep.  
Ford didn’t dream for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! If you liked, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, it would really make my day (or, well, night) :)  
> Have a great day!


End file.
